Electronic calendar usage has greatly proliferated as the use of personal computers has gained popularity. Electronic calendar systems allow a user to maintain a personal or group schedule on a day-to-day basis. Other calendar functions often include the ability to schedule meetings, check other calendars, prepare a personal memorandum applicable to a single date, and maintain a current "To-do List".
A user is generally provided with a time breakdown of each individual day in order to schedule and see events for that day. By utilizing pop up menus, drop down boxes, etc., the user may enter dates, times, attendees, and event descriptions for placement into the time breakdowns.
Many current calendars also provide a "To-do List" as separate items typically carried on a separate portion of the calendar or in a separate file. Whenever a user selects an entry for a to-do list item, the appropriate information may be inserted and then appears only in the to-do list. There is no known solution which integrates to-do list items with the scheduling calendar. The term integrate or integration, as used herein, is meant to describe the merging of separate items from separate lists into one list rather than merely being packaged together or displayed in the same on-screen panel. Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and system which will allow integration of to-do items with a scheduling calendar.